Secret Lovers onto College
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Now engaged&graduated from high school can Gabriella&Troy overcome the obstacles of the real world.Can they balance college&their love life or will they be over stressed and snap?Find out in the sequel to Secrets Lovers recommed you read that beofre this
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets Lovers onto College**

**Check my profile page for updates**

**Chapter 1**

"**Wow this place is better then the pictures. Gosh Troy I can't be believe you found this place it is amazing, your amazing I love you!" exclaims Gabriella walking round her and Troy's flat.**

**Troy has given her a complete tour of the flat and has one room left to show her.**

"**The last room this was originally the guest room but me and dad converted it," says Troy opening the door to reveal an office with a desk going under the window and round the sides to half way down the walls either side (A/N Link of my profile) and storage areas under the desks and a drawers next to the either end of the desks. Two larges cork boards are on either wall above the desk ready to be filled with post it's, papers and calendars. Two wheelie chairs sit under the desk of either side, with a printer and waste paper basket next to them and Troy and Gabriella's laptop are seated on top of the desk on their respective sides.**

"**So that's where my laptop went," says Gabriella going over to it.**

"**She's not bothered by how awesome the room is but were her laptop went," says Troy**

"**It is awesome wildcat," says Gabriella turning round and going back to him to kiss him. "I love it thank you," she says**

"**Hey you're not the only one who is going to be doing work in here missies!" exclaims Troy**

"**I know we will both be doing work in here together," says Gabriella**

"**Well I have a job at a local deli on a Saturday and Sunday to help pay rent," says Troy**

"**I'll have to find a job as well your not paying it yourself mister," says Gabriella**

"**I don't plan to that's why I got you a job a the local library I tried at the local law firm but they had nothing," says Troy**

"**Your amazing wildcat," smiles Gabriella**

"**I'm just being showered with compliments today," grins Troy**

"**So when can we unpack?" asks Gabriella**

"**Right away," smiles Troy**

**Gabriella squeaks and runs off to go collect her cases from Troy's car.**

**Troy chuckles and follows her to help.**

"**Troy I don't need your help," whines Gabriella as Troy takes 2 of her four suitcases (A/N yes people said 4 she's moving out her house for 4 years she is entailed to take all her clothes)**

**Troy listen and puts the two suitcases back and gets his own two while Gabriella gets her to hand held suitcases on her arms and her two big wheelie ones on the floor and wheels them into the building and up to the evaluator.**

"**Brie it's out of order," smirks Troy**

**Gabriella huffs, not wanting to admit defeat and hauls her suitcases up the 4 flights of stairs and into their apartment and though to their bedroom.**

**She starts to unpack and senses Troy come into the room.**

"**Well Montez you proved me wrong," says Troy unpacking into his chest of drawers.**

**Gabriella nods and then winces realizing she has strained her neck and or shoulders, she continues to unpack the ache in her shoulders and neck getting worse. She finishes unpacking and collapses on the bed. After 5 minutes she feels Troy concerned eyes of her.**

"**Brie what's up?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella shakes her head and winces.**

"**Brie did you hurt yourself?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods and winces.**

"**I'll go out and get some ice packs," says Troy**

**Gabriella smiles.**

**Troy goes and comes back half an hour later.**

"**Here you are," whispers Troy to a half asleep Gabriella**

**Gabriella sits up and once again winces.**

**Troy pulls her back against him and places the ice packs one of her neck, one on one shoulder and one on the other.**

**He switches the TV on and they settle back to watch it. 15 minutes later Troy realizes Gabriella as has fallen asleep and the combined heat of both their bodies has made the ice melt and their tops are now soaked not to mention his chest is freezing.**

**Troy carefully eases himself out from under Gabriella taking the ice packs with him and placing them in the kitchen sink.**

**He goes back to the bed and gently shakes Gabriella awake.**

"**Hey babe you fell asleep you wanna get ready for bed?" asks Troy**

"**Schedules," whispers Gabriella groggily**

"**You wanna get them today?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods. "I wanna get all the books I need from the school shop," she adds**

"**Good idea but won't they be really expensive?" asks Troy**

"**You can't get them anywhere else," says Gabriella**

"**Ok so you go to Stanford get you schedule and I'll go to Berkley and get mine we'll both get the books we need and meet back here in an hour.**

"**Troy," says Gabriella**

"**I'll meet you at Stanford in 2 hours it's forty minutes there and forty minutes back it's a good job I love you," says Troy**

"**I'd drive but my car isn't here yet," says Gabriella**

"**Oh yeah I forgot sorry Brie get your purse and let's go," says Troy**

"**Yay!" exclaims Gabriella excitedly**

**Troy chuckles and they make their way out of the apartment ready to start the journeys to their different colleges.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**Secrets Lovers onto College**

**Check my profile page for updates**

**Chapter 2**

"**Hey hunny you single?" asks a dark haired boy**

"**Not interested," says Gabriella**

"**Got a boyfriend back home?" asks the guy**

"**Nope a fiancée at Berkley," says Gabriella**

"**Engaged pretty thing like you, shouldn't you be playing the field," says the guy**

"**Go away I am engaged to a wonderful man who I love I am not interested in you," says Gabriella**

**The guy walks off.**

**Later at home.**

"**Guess what happened to me today?" asks Troy**

"**Tell me then I'll tell you what happened to me," says Gabriella**

"**I got hit on the girl was distraught when she found out I was engaged," says Troy  
>"I got hit on same with the guy," says Gabriella<strong>

"**That's because you're a very sexy lady," whispers Troy huskily**

"**And you're a very handsome man," smiles Gabriella meeting Troy kiss**

**They start to walk backwards and as they enter the bedroom Troy kicks the door closed.**

**Later.**

"**That was amazing," breaths Gabriella**

"**Sure was," says Troy**

"**I forgot you've spelt with tons of girls who was the best?" asks Gabriella**

"**3 I spelt with 3 girls before you and non were as good as you," says Troy**

"**Your lying they had to be experienced," says Gabriella**

"**Yes they were," says Troy lifting Gabriella chin up with his index finger "They were good but not a great as you. I love you and that's what makes it better with you then what I had with those girls," says Troy**

**Gabriella smiles and knows that Troy is the one for her and life with him is going to be great.**

**The End**

**Review Please**

_Ok I know that this makes the story short but I have been feeling like this story has been going come to an end for a while. I am not feeling it anymore and it is time for this story to be closed._

**Gabriella Somerfield**


End file.
